reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostradamus and Olivia
Early life Though Olivia and Nostradamus both lived at French Court, with Olivia coming and leaving multiple times over the years, the two never met. Season One Dirty Laundry Nostradamus was in his work-study giving Father LeDukes some more treatment for his pained joints. He asked if there was any more, and Nostradamus told him the main ingredient was hard to find. Sending him away he invited Sebastian in seeing that he was carrying someone. When Sebastian put the woman down, he saw that it was the missing Olivia D'Amencourt. He asked what happened, Sebastian explained how he had found her. Asking if the bites on her body could be from an animal or human. He exclaimed how they wanted to keep her arrival quiet, as he didn't want her to be bombarded it with questions. He then told Sebastian he should leave, as he should not be in the Castle. In the basement of the castle Olivia was having nightmares. Father LeDukes had returned to request Nostradamus for more ointment for his joints. When he saw the patient thrashing around, he took his cross and tried to exercise the demons from her dreams. A delirious Olivia awoke, and saw a strange figure before her. Scared and panic she stabbed Father LeDukes with his own cross into his chest, ultimately killing him. Nostradamus was strapping Olivia to her table, for her and everyone else's protection. He was feeding her and asking her if she remembered what had happened. He asked her why she had did what she did, but she didn't answer and just refuse the food. The Darkness Olivia was awake and talking with Nostradamus. As it has been a couple days she is now more willing to explain what had happened to her. She is eating porridge as he explains her story. She tells him that that she fled scared for her life when she was last in the castle and she was supposed to open the wall for everyone else. Instead she'd ran, and ran into a girl that had a mask over her face and she couldn't tell who it was. However she was able to get away and after running for what felt like forever, she finally made it out into the forest. There she was held by a group of peasants, hunters for days, they told her she needed to help them. While there they spoke of ‘’The Darkness’’ it was an essence, or a being. Soon she feel asleep and woke up chained. The darkness, whatever it was, fed on her almost every night. She could only eat very little and sometimes drink, .but mostly they would try and make her sleep with a potion. However after a couple months of being there, she had lost so much weight she was able to get out of her shackles and run for her life. She found a stream to drink from it, and after that ran for her life again. Hours later Olivia picks up the dress he left for her and demand to know why he did so. He thinks that she needs to rejoin people and can't stay hiding down there with him forever. She says she doesn't want to and isn't ready. She says things can go back to how they were because too much is changed. She explained how she was a bad person before and she deserved what happened to her. Nostradamus tried to console her, but Olivia said it was her own fault. She had come to court with bad intentions, and tried to break up a marriage. She told Nostradamus that she deserved what happened to her, and the darkness was already in her body and her blood. It is the next day and Nostradamus and Olivia are beside a small pond that has broken through the snow. He cups his hands to put water on them, and then pours the water over Olivia's forehead hair and face. He tells her that this is her rebirth, and that she can go on with the past in the past, becomes whoever she wants to be. Olivia tells Nostradamus that she wants to and she will be in debt for helping to change her life. Monsters Olivia wakes up from her nightmare of when she was held captive. Nostradamus comes in with teeth or her, asking her if her dreams woke her up again. She confides in him that she thinks they will never go away. Nostradamus tries to assure her that things will get better for her. She is now safe and the Darkness cannot longer reach her. Nostradamus tells her that her wounds are healing up nicely. Olivia informs him of one that is still open. Nostradamus takes a look and sees a gash open in her back. He tells her that this will hurt that there is something inside, he must take it out. When he finally does he realizes it is a tooth that has been embedded in her back. Nostradamus overhears Mary, Francis and Sebastian talking about The Darkness in The Blood Wood. He explains that the monster in the woods is indeed human. The tooth he earlier pulled from Olivia's back was a human's that had been filed like a canine for simple feeding. Both brothers decided to go off and kill this man. Nostradamus walks in the annual ball held for the Bean Queen. He was surprised to he see Olivia among the dancing. She requests a dance from him, but he declines before leaving. Olivia walks out find Nostradamus, he is standing outside on the balcony. She asks why he did not dance with. He explains that the last person he danced with his wife. He then tells Olivia the story of how his wife and two children died from the plague many years ago. How he was for whatever reason immune, any a spent the rest of his life dedicated to helping others. Olivia tries to console, to end up sharing a kiss. No Exit Nostradamus and Olivia wake up in each other's arms having spent the night together. They talk about their future and soon decide to leave French court together. They want to get away from it all, and it would be so much easier on Olivia in dealing with her trauma. They begin to plan their lives together and how happy they will be. However, first Nostradamus has to go tell Queen Catherine of his plans. Unbeknown to Olivia, Catherine threatens Nostradamus with the possible death of Olivia if he leaves her side. Nostradamus soon has a predictions of Olivia dead on the ground with others surrounding her. The morning they are to leave together, Nostradamus tells Olivia he can not go with her. He has prepared everything for her journey and wishes for her to stay safe. But if they go together, death will find her. Upset and heartbroken, Olivia eventually agrees to leave alone. Notes * They were in a brief romantic relationship together for a couple of weeks. Monsters. * Nostradamus saw Olivia and a group of other people dead in the castle, all piled together in a Prediction. No Exit. ** -This was The Black Plague coming to France. The Plague. * Last appearance was when Nostradamus was sending Olivia to another part of Europe. No Exit. * It is unknown if Olivia has real romantic feelings for Nostradamus, if is she is attaching herself to him for saving her. References }} Category:Relationship Category:Broken up